


DRABBLE:  A Good Morning

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	DRABBLE:  A Good Morning

Okay kiddies. This one's rated R for a little bit of naughtiness and language. It's pure schmoop, though.

Brian/Justin, no season spoilers. 100 words.

~*~

Warmth. The first thing Justin felt when he was awakened was warmth.

Strength. Strong arms circled his waist; tightening and pulling him back towards a strong, lean body.

Softness. Tiny, soft caresses of lips against his nape made him shiver. The rest of his body awakened at the sensation and his hips moved lazily backwards.

Pleasure. The hardness pressed into the crevice of his ass, the delightful whisper of a tongue across his neck, and the slow wipe of warm finger across his nipples.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Brian said, his nose nuzzling under Justin’s ear.

“Good morning.” Justin smiled happily.

~*~

Mandylynn


End file.
